


Cam Shaft

by Mini_Goat, Missalice1990, Norse_Shadows



Series: The House that Jack Built [4]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fluff and Humor, The House That Jack Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_Shadows/pseuds/Norse_Shadows
Summary: Cameron joins some buddies for a beer only to get razzed for trying to get a date
Series: The House that Jack Built [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516274
Kudos: 11
Collections: The House That Jack Built (Stargate AU)





	Cam Shaft

**Author's Note:**

> Jack can’t resist giving Cam crap but can you blame him? Cameron is about as smooth as winter asphalt.

**Cam-Shaft**

“Beer Cam?” Jack asked him. It wasn’t really a question. Jack was already holding out the beer bottle for his old flight school buddy.

“How do you drink this crap?” Cam said of the Heineken Jack handed him.

“Do you want a beer or not Mitchell?”

Cam grabbed the proffered beer and clinked it against Jack’s own.

They heard arguing from the couple Daniel had been watching in interest when the tall long haired blond threw a ring at the man and stormed off the other way. “That’s a dumping.” Daniel said matter-of-factly and aimed his beer bottle at the goateed man scowling at the bar.

“I’d feel more sorry for him if I hadn’t seen him trying to pick up a red head while I was getting our beers.” Jack told him with a grin.

“Ouch.” Daniel said laughing.

“She was hot too. That guy is an idiot” Cam told them.

Jack felt vaguely disappointed he’d only seen the woman’s six as she stormed away. But what a six it had been. Who was he kidding. A woman like that could have anyone, why would she want a loser like him.

“What have I missed?” Teal’c said walking up with a fruity looking cocktail for Daniel and a screwdriver for himself.

“Prissy here wants a Coors.” Jack said. “And some hot blond dumped some idiot hitting on other women right in front of her.

Teal’c tilted his head. “When was it last that any of you had a date?”

Cameron smothered a smile.

“Do’h.” Jack said.

Daniel grinned. “It’s not the first date I have trouble with.” He admitted and popped a chunk of fruit from his drink in his mouth.

“Brother, cute only gets you so far.” Cam told him.

“What’s your excuse Shaft?” Jack asked him.

“Hey, I can get a date.” Cam said and ducked his head.

“Sure you can captain.” Jack said and nudged him in his shoulder.

“Look who’s talking.” Cam muttered.

Jack frowned and chugged his beer. He divorce had finalized last month. The last thing he wanted to do was go on a date.

“So who can you get a date with fly boy?” Daniel asked him. Cam was a nice enough guy but he was about as smooth as winter asphalt.

“Well,” he said thoughtfully as a pair of green eyes flashed in his mind. “I might have met someone.”

“I believe Cameron is serious.” Teal’c said in amusement.

“Spill it Casanova.” Jack ordered.

“I met her at the bowling ally.” Cam said rather proud of himself for at least attracting a woman which was more than he could say of his loser friends.

“Did you check for a wedding band?” Jack asked pointedly.

Cam realized he hadn’t but she also didn’t appear to be with anyone in particular either from the group she’d returned to. “No but I’m pretty sure she’s single.” He hedged.

“I’m pretty sure Jack could have picked up that hot blond after she dumped her boyfriend but obviously he’s here with us so…” Daniel said with a shrug. He tended to get sarcastic when he drank which suited the guys fine as Jack was sarcastic on a good day.

“All right, keep going. What’s she like.” Jack pressed.

“Well,” Cam said thinking as he took a sip of Jack’s weird beer. “She’s a little shorter than me. Really pretty green eyes. Freckles, and a nose ring. Thick dark hair. Smelled really good too, like Orlando in the spring. I think she was artsy.”

“Are you not sure? Teal’c asked.

“We didn’t talk much.” Cam admitted. “But she had paint on her hands under her nails.’

“Seems too specific to have made her up.” Jack surmised and downed some beer.

“I did not make her up.” Cam insisted but laughed at the ribbing.

“So what’s her name?” Daniel asked him.

Cam didn’t say anything for a while.

“You didn’t get her name.” Jack concluded.

“Yah, that’s a no.”

Jack slapped him companionably across the back of his head with his hand with an open hand. “Idiot.”

“I will claim us a pool table.” Teal’c decided.

“I’ll go get some more drinks.” Daniel said.

“Looks like it’s just you and me Shaft.” Jack said smirking. “And your imaginary girlfriend.”

“I’m telling you she’s a real girl.” Cam insisted and Jack laughed.


End file.
